The present invention is related to an improved thin-type display in which the posit-ion relationship between the support arm and the panel main body is such changed as to facilitate the installation of the transmission interface. The transmission interface and the support arm will not interfere with each other. In addition, the height of the panel main body is adjustable to shade the support arm and the exposed transmission lines.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional thin-type display including a panel 10, a connecting section 20, a support arm 30 and a base 40 for supporting the panel 10. The connecting section 20 is arranged at the center of the back face of the panel 10 and pivotally connected with the head end of the support arm 30. The support arm 30 substantially upright stands on the base 40.
In the conventional thin-type display, the transmission interface 50 is arranged in a receptacle at the center of the back face of the panel 10. Multiple transmission lines 60 are connected to the transmission interface 50. The support arm 30 shades the transmission interface 50 and forms an obstacle to the installation of the transmission lines 60.
FIG. 2 shows another type of conventional display for overcoming the above problem. The connecting section 20 is arranged at the bottom of the back face of the panel 10 and pivotally connected with the support arm 30. Accordingly, the connecting section 20 and the support arm 30 will not shade the transmission interface 50 and form an obstacle to the installation of the transmission lines 60. However, when adjusting the elevation of the panel 10, the exposed parts of the transmission lines 60 cannot be shaded by the support arm 30. This leads to a poor appearance.